1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a downhill ski having a ski body, which has a running surface on its under side and, on its upper side, comprises at least one upper chord element which is supported on the ski body by its ends, extends in the longitudinal direction of the ski body and absorbs tensile and compressive forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a downhill ski of the specified type known from DE 199 17 992, the upper chord element, which is built into the ski body in the central region of the ski, has the shape of a flat, upwardly curved arc, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the ski and spans an underlying lower chord element arranged in the ski body. The arc of the upper chord element may be bent in the direction of the ski body as a function of the stress on the ski binding, and the upper chord element is supported on the end regions of the ski in such a way that, as a result of the bending of the arc, a displacement of the ends of the upper chord element causes an increase in the contact area of the end regions of the ski.